


Coffee Break

by A_Diamond



Series: Office Romance [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bottom Merlin, Butt Plugs, Closet Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Merlin’s back slammed into a rack of metal shelves at the back of the supply closet and something—many somethings—fell to the ground all around them. It didn’t sound like anything broke, and if it had it was too late to do anything about it anyway, he reasoned. Insofar as he could reason anything, with Arthur’s hand down the front of his pants.





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble prompt: Haste

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Arthur!”

Merlin’s back slammed into a rack of metal shelves at the back of the supply closet and something—many somethings—fell to the ground all around them. It didn’t sound like anything broke, and if it had it was too late to do anything about it anyway, he reasoned. Insofar as he could reason anything, with Arthur’s hand down the front of his pants, fingers curled proprietarily around his balls.

“Keep quiet,” Arthur hissed, then made it impossible to do so by tugging down Merlin’s tie and sucking a deep bruise at the base of his neck. It stung deliciously when Arthur’s teeth sunk into the tender flesh and worried it to a lasting ache.

Merlin’s groan came out mortifyingly whiny, but he couldn’t help it, scrabbling for purchase on a shelf, a support pole, anything to keep him upright when his knees wanted to buckle. His other hand reached for Arthur’s head, but Arthur intercepted it and slammed it up against the shelves, pinning him there by the wrist.

He left it there when Arthur let go, waiting with his lower lip between his teeth and his chest heaving with every breath as Arthur stepped back to unzip and push his own pants and boxers down just enough to pull out his dick. That almost made Merlin falter, because he would’ve loved to drop to his knees and get his mouth on it, but they didn’t have a lot of time. That being the case, he really could’ve spent the time getting himself ready, but Arthur was a bossy git. He had equally strong opinions on being the one to undress Merlin and making Merlin watch it happen.

So Merlin waited until Arthur deigned to yank his pants to his calves and spin him around to face the shelving. Obligingly bending over, he again failed to stifle a noise as well as he might have, but that was entirely Arthur’s fault for landing a sharp smack on Merlin’s proffered ass. It rocked the plug that had been inside him all day, the one Arthur had worked into him that morning as they got dressed, and he pushed back against it.

Arthur twisted and pulled at it, teasing Merlin’s hole without properly fucking it. It felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough and Merlin turned to glared at Arthur over his shoulder.

“I thought you were in a hurry.” His intended snark wound up much more of a broken gasp, because Arthur didn’t stop toying with the plug, but it got his point across. He could tell because the bastard gave it a final tug to pull it out, just hard enough to skirt the line of too much, and dragged another undignified, squeaky moan out of him.

“We are in a hurry,” Arthur replied with maddening calm as he lined himself up and pushed into Merlin with a deliberate slowness that belied his words. “Because my idiot PA is supposed to be back from his break in...” He checked his watch—he actually checked his watch, the complete dick—“Eleven minutes. I need to get back to my desk, because if I don’t get my coffee on time, I’ll be very irate.”

“Like that’s a change,” Merlin said, then stopped worrying about witty retorts for a while because Arthur gripped his hips and gave up on the pretence of patience.

He fucked Merlin the way he’d been burning for all day, so fast and punishing that every thrust sent him rocking into the shelves and rattling them louder than any of Merlin’s noises. Good thing, too, because Merlin couldn’t hope to hold them back anymore. Each drag of Arthur’s thick cockhead over his prostate turned his breath into a moan; his body was an instrument and Arthur played it with masterful skill.

The metal shelves bashing bruises into his arms as he braced against them were a bonus easily hidden beneath his long-sleeved button-down.

Arthur’s head dropped to his back and his mouth caught at the back of his collar, biting at him through the fabric. “Shit, Merlin.”

Before long, Arthur’s hipbones slammed against his cheeks in a crescendo, building to a frantic pace and then slowing, stuttering, just before he felt the first hot pulse of come filling him. More spilled into him as Arthur groaned and kept pumping, working himself into Merlin until he was well and truly wrung out. Panting against Merlin’s neck, Arthur didn’t move for several long moments—even though Merlin very clearly hadn’t gotten off yet.

“Arthur,” he prompted in a tone that he thought made his meaning very clear.

But Merlin’s boss proved yet again what an obstinate and evil man he was. And that he wasn’t wrong about Merlin being an idiot. Because when Arthur pulled out, he dragged the plug up where his come was starting to drip out of Merlin and pushed it back inside, saying, “Right, you’re right, we haven’t any time.”

Then he zipped himself up, patted Merlin condescendingly on the butt, and told him, “Best hurry up, Merlin. I’m expecting my afternoon coffee in two minutes. And for God’s sake, don’t leave the supplies in this state, it’s a disgrace.”

Despite Merlin’s squawk of protest, Arthur didn’t even wait for him to wrestle his underwear over his betrayed cock before opening the door to the hallway and strolling out. “See you in two minutes, Merlin!” he called over his shoulder.

“Go fuck yourself, Arthur Pendragon!” Merlin yelled back. Well, more muttered to himself, because drawing more attention to his predicament was an excellent way to lose his job.

Did he really want to keep the job, he wondered with a sigh as he dropped to his knees and started picking up pens. His boss was an ass with unreasonable expectations who thought Merlin should be able to fulfill all his demands instantly, no matter how impossible.

But it did come with such a great benefits package.


End file.
